The present invention relates generally to the field of network servers and, more particularly to a data input/output management system and method.
A critical component of both private intranets and the publicly accessible internet is what is commonly referred to as a web server. A web server is typically a computer, which is capable of receiving requests for information and returning data or performing specialized processing upon the receipt of a network request for such processing. Conventional network architectures envision servers as large scale computing platforms. For example, large commercial entities may include very large systems acting as web servers fielding requests for processing. Alternatively, these entities might employ large parallel server operations where a multitude of individual server computers all service requests for information and processing in parallel.
In today""s network architectures, smaller users such as individuals or small businesses that require server systems will typically be forced to share part of the processing capability of one of these large scale systems. In many cases this sharing of resources does not provide adequate processing capability for the individual or small business user. Further, the sharing of a large processing system means that all parties utilizing that server processing capability are vulnerable to the failure of that system. These large processing platforms are also more difficult to customize if one small user needs specific features or components that other small users do not need. Further, as Internet and intranet traffic have grown, it has become apparent that even the largest processing platforms reach a limit to their processing capability especially in light of the increased traffic in large multimedia content and the necessity for real time processing of transactions.
Another difficulty in providing server technology to individual or small business users is associated with the difficulties in maintaining provisioning and administrating the server technology. Conventional server systems are typically very complex to administer. Software development efforts have not focused on providing simple user interfaces because the typical personnel that are tasked with maintaining servers are typically very sophisticated network technicians.
Large scale servers that are shared by multiple small users present difficulties in monitoring and metering traffic for individual users. For example, if a server provider desired to bill a user of a large scale system according to the processing time or the transaction count that occurred relative to that particular user, it is very difficult to arrive at an accurate assessment of that activity when the server hardware is shared by that user and many other users.
In the past, it has been difficult to provide server capability close to the end user. This is in large part because the typical larger server architectures require special environmental conditions and special hardware environments to supply power and large bandwidth communication links. The environment of a telephone company""s central office is typically very close to the end user, however, the space power and environmental constraints within these facilities make it completely impractical to co-locate large server platforms within these facilities.
The present invention provides a data I/O management system and method that substantially eliminates or reduces the problems and disadvantages associated with previous methods and systems. In particular, a network interface card with an associated single board computer is provided wherein the network interface card is operable to consolidate and manage data communications therethrough.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a network interface card including a first printed circuit board is provided. First and second connectors may be coupled with the first printed circuit board and a plurality of Ethernet communication links may form at least a portion of the coupling between the first and second connectors. The first connector may be configured to receive a third connector associated with a midplane. A chip may be coupled with the first printed circuit board wherein the plurality of Ethernet communication links couple the first connector with the chip. A second communication link may also be provided which couples the chip and the second connector. In accordance with one embodiment, the chip consolidates data received through the first connector for distribution of the data to the second connector. A single board computer may also be coupled with the first printed circuit board, wherein a third communication link couples the chip with the single board computer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a third connector may be coupled with the first printed circuit board, wherein the plurality of Ethernet links Form at least a portion of the coupling between the third connector and the chip.
In accordance wish yet another embodiment of the present invention the third connector may be operable to distribute data between the single board computer and a management network.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, the single board computer may include a second printed circuit board coupled with the first printed circuit board. A central processing unit and a dynamic memory integrated circuit may also be coupled with the second printed circuit board.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a network interface card operable to consolidate and manage data communications received from a plurality of web server processing cards.
The network interface card provides a single point of data communications simplifying troubleshooting, operations, administration, management, provisioning and traffic metering and measurement regarding the web server processing cards.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing a network interface card which includes plug and play capability within a midplane.
Yet another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing a network interface card which is hot-swappable within a midplane.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.